Pokemon Owl DISCONTINED
by Icetail of WindClan - Meta-If
Summary: A young Barn Owl finds a strange ball and goes to the Ga'Hoole Tree. Once there she must find out what this red and white ball is, and what is inside. Discontinued
1. Prologue

**I'm just typing this story while trying to get ideas for my other story. Well I hope you enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Prologue:<span>

For too long Pokémon and Owls have been ignorant of each other. That is until a young Barn Owl finds an old looking ball. From that moment the young owl decides to live her dreams and find the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. Once there she must find out what the ball is, and what it is used for. And so she flew.

* * *

><p><strong>Small isn't it. Well the actual chapters will be longer... I hope. Plz review. <strong>


	2. What is in the Ball

**Well here is my first chapter. Hope you enjoy. Plz tell me if you find spelling mistakes.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: What is in the Ball?<span>

As the young Barn Owl was flying the ball started to rattle. She was so surprised that she nearly went yeep. _You're a dead owl if you fall Angel. Dead owl._ She thought. Then the fawn colored owl with a white face and belly saw the Ga'Hoole tree. _Oh… Wow. It's so beautiful. _She thought with wonder. Just then two Snowy Owls came out of no ware and started to talk.

'Welcome young one. Welcome to Ga'Hoole.' The female said.

'We can see you hold a ball in your talons. Might we inquire what it is?' The male added.

'Umm… well you see… I don't know what it is.' The Barn Owl replied.

'What is your name young'un?' The female asked.

'Angel' the Barn Owl replied,' what are yours?

The Snowies started to churr, the sound owls make when they laugh.

'It seems we have forgotten our manners. I'm Barran and this is my mate Boron.' The female said.

'Now follow us.' Boron said. And they flew with Angel to the great tree. When they got there, they went straight to the parliament hollow. There was another owl there in the hollow, and Angel had the feeling she had seen him some place before.

**Author's Note: She found the ball in the Northern Kingdoms. **

'Now young'un,' Barran was starting to speak, 'you have finished a journey and now another shall begin. This is Ezylryb, the weather interpretation ryb. He has been watching you for a couple of days and can explain what that ball is.'

'But first, where do you come from?' Boron asked.

'I come from Stormfast Island, in Kiel Bay, Northern Kingdoms.' Angel replies almost instantly. That's when Ezylryb started to speak.

'Oh you do, do you?' He said. He had a slight Krakish accent. Angel gasped in realization.

'I know you.' She says. 'You're Lyze of Kiel, the famous warrior from The War of the Ice Claws. '

'I am convinced you come from my birth place.' Ezylryb exclaimed.

'Umm… what is this ball and what is inside it?' Angel asked. Everyone looked at her, and then Boron and Barran looked at Ezylryb. Ezylryb churred.

'Well,' he started, 'it is a poke-ball. And in it is a Pokémon.'

Everyone looked confused.

'See that button on the front. Push it.' Ezylryb explained.

* * *

><p><strong>This was not as long as I had hoped it to be, but my imagination just isn't flying high today.<strong>


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I won't be adding to this story much until I finish my other story, Run Away, and I have no idea how long that story will take. Sorry. If you wish to submit some ideas review this chapter.**

**What has happened so far:**

**Angel finds a pokeball in the northern kingdoms. She takes it to the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. She is about to open it.**

**Thanx**

** Love **

** Meta-If  
><strong>


	4. My Last Words Here

Chapter 2: Absol

Angel did as she was told. Poof. There was a very odd looking creature.

'Hello. Who and what are you?' Angel asked.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:****This is the last chapter I started typing before losing interest in it. And this is also as far as I got. If someone wishes to pick up this story, please PM me. I had planned this to be longer. I might rewrite this. My writing skills have improved. Please check out my other stories. Thanks to all those who reviewed, but this story is too old and I have left it alone for too long. Sorry guys. Please forgive me for this.**

**Keep watch for my story "The ULTIMATE FanFiction".**

**Cya to all who are following me! Thanks for all the support.**

**Icetail of WindClan - Meta-If**


End file.
